mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Defense Initiative
The Global Defense Initiative, also known as the GDI was a globally-based military faction established by the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. It unofficially started after the end of the Great Final War in 2012, as "United Loltions Black Ops Division Seven-Delta-Nine". It became a leading military faction in Mid 2013 during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. The hope of the faction was that nations from all over Earth 2 would unite under the GDI, providing quick military access to the nations in the event of a CLPA Invasion of a region. The GDI also gave the opportunity of the sharing of military technology between nations, allowing many nations to beef up their defenses against the CLPA (and later, Nod and the Scrin). The GDI was described by few nations as a "Dictatorship" and a way to increase the USSR's influence in the world, though these nations' complaints stopped after GDI's tremendous victories from August 2013 - December 2013 against Yuri, the Scrin, Nod and stray CLPA forces in the First Tiberium War. GDI Technology was shared between nations within, though nations within do not have to share there own technology with others. This was why the USSR was the only country to utilise the Mammoth Walker MkII. There were three subfactions to the Global Defense Initiative, the standard GDI forces which covered a majority of the faction, the GDI Zone Operations Command (ZOCOM) who were a special task force that utilized heavy armour and weapons in order to clear out heavily fortified enemy positions when time is of the essence, and the Steel Talons who utilized experimental weaponry and vehicles that tend to be powerful but somewhat unstable, and were only seen when utilizing these new things. In the Fourth Tiberium War, the GDI allied with its greatest enemy, the Brotherhood of Nod. From November 14th until November 18th 2014, the two factions fought together to remove Tiberium from Earth 2 in one final push. Kane revealed his plans involved activating the Scrin Threshold Tower. His entrance through the Scrin Portal would activate his tiberium recession control grid. Pieboy joined him, leaving Sam to lead GDI, and the two went off to parts unknown, on November 18th 2014. Following the removal of Tiberium from Earth 2, the Ion Cannon system also stopped working as the removal of tiberium eliminated Ionic Tiberium in the atmosphere as well, which was the source of the ion cannons firepower. On January 21st, 2015, the GDI was finally disbanded. Following claims that it was no longer required by many nations, eventually including the USSR, due to the defeat of the Scrin, the removal of Nod and the destruction of Tiberium, the GDI council voted on a shutdown, and it came in at a 93 - 7 vote for closure of the GDI. On January 24th, 2015, the GDI finally disbanded, its technologies left to the hands of whoever still had it. The technologies of the Steel Talons and ZOCOM were reintegrated back to the USSR only, however, preventing their experimental technologies being stolen. Members of the Global Defense Initiative Founding nation: *United Speakonian Soviet Republic Advisor Nations: *The Republic Of Minecraft *Great Loltain *United Lols of Roflica Member nations: *Kingdom of Bhutlol *Brunei Darussalol *Republic of Tetrana *Lolkraine *Belolrus *Republic of Kantlol *Bolivarian Republic of Venezuelol *Switzerlol *Canaderp *Mexilol *Chilol *Eon Empire *Froflance *Geroflmany *The Socialist Republic of Polold *Spenguin *The Republic of My *Lolba *Lolmaica *The Empire Of Pandaria Candidate Nations: *The Republic of Arcetia Subdivisions of the GDI *ZOCOM *Steel Talons Music of the Global Defense Initiative The GDI, as a faction, did not have a national anthem, and instead used themes for victories, and defeats. Category:Factions Category:Global Military Forces